


Accidental

by Windfall13



Category: Undertale
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fontcest, Incest, M/M, Skeleton love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: Sand just wanted to bring a sleeping Papyrus a blanket.





	

All Sans wanted to do was bring Papy a blanket! Today was a marathon of MTT and Papy has been binge watching until he passed out. Sans comes home from work to find Papy passed out on the couch on his side, the tv still on, but the show just ended. There's no point in waking the kid up, Sans though,I'll do him a solid and just let him sleep here. Gotta get him a blanket though.

Sans comes back down the stairs with Papyrus's blanket when Papy turned onto his back. Sans smiles and shakes his head a little. Well, on his way to the couch, he trips and falls onto Papyrus, his hand on Papy's cheek. Sans' lips crashed in Papy's. His face blushes heavily, his eyes turn black as a million thoughts raced through Sans' mind:

What am I doing wtf?  
Oh nononononono  
Papyrus pls forgive me  
Help me  
Nononono  
Pls somebody stop me  
I'm disgusting  
Help  
Pls Papyrus is too innocent, I don't want to ruin him  
Oh my god,I'm loving it

Sans then hears a soft,"Nyeh." The only though now was,I'm fucked..." Then he feels arms around his waist, and a tongue dive into his mouth. Pretty soon, both boys were making out, no feeling and no regrets. Hips grinding, sweat dipping already, the boys make constant silent moans, because Frisk was sleeping(Frisk is 16 right now) for schools tomorrow.

They finally released for air, panting hard. They both look into each other's orange and blue eyes. Sans then realized what he has done. Kissing his bro? That was wrong! "Papyrus, I'm so-*Huff*-Sorry... I didn't mean-"Sans was interrupted.

Papyrus panted,"Thank you Sans." Sans smiles weakly,"You're welcome." Sans falls on his chest and whispers,"I love you."

~Morning~  
Sans woke up with pots clanging. Papyrus was still sleeping so Sans got up, stretched. He went to find his purple stripped shirted friend in the kitchen making eggs(this is set in the human world). Hi Sans, Frisk sign languages,How did you sleep? I saw you with Papyrus.

Sans nervously chuckles,"You-you saw that?" Frisk nods.  
"Yeah, it's a long story. Hey, isn't it 7:52 already?" Frisk's eyes widened at the thought. She had to be at school by 8 and her school is 5 minutes away and she hadn't eaten breakfast yet. So she took her bagel, rushed out the door (Bye Sans, she signed), got into her car and slammed on the gas pedal towards school. Sans chuckles to himself. Then he hears grunting and bones cracking. Papyrus walks into he kitchen, stretching his arm,"Nyeh...Oh, morning Sans. Didn't see you there. Where's Frisk."

"Gone to school."Sans said. Before Papyrus goes to get his meal Frisk made him, Sans grabbed his arm. Sans asks nervously,"So, um, that kiss...er...make out session didn't mean anything right?" Papyrus giggles,"Of course it did!"

Papyrus leans to give Sans a kiss on the nose,"In fact, I wanted to ask you something." Sans got nervous again,"What...what is it?" Papyrus looks into Sans's eyes and asks,"Can we be together? Like love each other more than brothers?" Sans could have broke down and cried at that moment. "Yes Paps! I love you!"Sans yelled and hugs Papyrus.

Papyrus chuckled, carries and hugs Sans too. There was just 1 thing that ruined that moment:  
"Seems like in the future, we will be making tons of babies. A skela-ton!"  
"Sans, I will disown you."

Notes:

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


End file.
